


[Podfic] The One Where Ryan and Bob Are Failboats

by Tito11



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tito11/pseuds/Tito11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is terrible at flirting and Bob is really oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The One Where Ryan and Bob Are Failboats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One Where Bob and Ryan Are Failboats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216948) by [nev_longbottom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nev_longbottom/pseuds/nev_longbottom). 



> lots of thanks to nev_longbottom for letting me record this gem ;)

Title: The One Where Ryan and Bob Are Failboats  
written by nev_longbottom with editing and assistance by alles_luege and sesshiyuki  
Rating:PG-13  
Pairing: Ryan Ross/Bob Bryar  
Summary: Ryan is terrible at flirting and Bob is really oblivious.

 

Length: 18:58

download here at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?g39aeq3dytdpkmo)


End file.
